


Which One

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Anakin is having a time of it with his padawan and captain! Maybe he should sit them down?





	Which One

**Author's Note:**

> This is some nebulous time after what would have been RotS.

Anakin Skywalker was at the end of his rope.

Sith Lords, conspiracies, mind-control… none of it had driven him as far as this entire catastrophe of his padawan and his captain!

Well, he might have been overstating it, but really!

She was his student, a dear friend, and he was Anakin's right hand… okay, wait, no. That was a bad analogy, given that his hand was replaceable, and Rex sure as kriff wasn't!

Ahsoka was acting strange and furtive and was hardly ever where he expected her to be if they weren't actively training (except she was always present if the twins needed her, and how she knew that boggled his mind!). Rex, on the other hand, was just weird. If both were in one room, Anakin felt an unending need to grab them both by the scruffs and demand answers, because he could feel SOMETHING in the air!

That… sounded like the best idea, actually, and he set off to find each one, honing in on Ahsoka first. 

Only, when he found her, he had to completely mask his presence, because she was with Rex? And they were kissing?

Wait, what?!

Oh.

He felt a little like an idiot now, but also strangely conflicted. Which one did he yell at about sneaking around behind his back? Or had they not been, and he just missed the signs, caught up in being a father and husband and plotting the end of the slavers?

He carefully backed away from the scene, promising to yell later.

Once he figured out which one, or both.


End file.
